


Maybe I'll Change My Mind

by sparrowwrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowwrites/pseuds/sparrowwrites
Summary: Beca doesn't want to go to college. But once she meets a fiery redhead, her mind might change a little bit.





	1. Beca

**Author's Note:**

> I proofread this a little bit but even grammarly misses some things sometimes. Let me know if there is anything I need to fix!   
> Also: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. Enjoy :)

Beca didn’t want to go to college. That fact was known to her father the minute she brought it up at dinner at the start of her senior year of high school. Sheila, the woman Beca dubbed “step-monster,” had attempted to support her step daughter’s alternate life path but Dr. Mitchell was having none of it. Every time the touchy subject was brought up thereafter usually resulted in yells echoing across the large house and doors slamming loud enough to be felt in the floor beneath the brunette’s feet. However, none of the resulting arguments compared to the first set of blows exchanged between father and daughter. Or rather, blows thrown at daughter by father.

The young woman remembered leaving the house that night with tears welling up in her eyes and car keys in hand. She drove for hours without a clue of where she was going. Before Beca knew it, she was three states away with a needle on E and on an old, cracked road miles from the nearest gas station. She managed to pull her car over on the nonexistent shoulder before her engine sputtered then stopped. With a slight panic rising in her chest, she checked her phone. There was a couple dozen texts from her step mother and at least a half-dozen calls from her father flashing from the notifications on her lock screen. Despite her predicament, the brunette chose to turn the phone off again and sit on the hood of her car until someone drove past and saw her stranded there.

She had a lot of time to think that night. A career plan formed in her head and she was determined to see it through. Going to LA would be easy. Beca had worked from the day she turned 16 and the money she earned had only been touched to buy her car and pay for its upkeep and insurance. The side job she had as a DJ for parties and school functions definitely helped as well. It would be easily enough to pay for gas and rent for a couple of months if she found a roommate or two to split expenses with. It was perfect in her head and it left the brunette grinning with satisfaction. She was going to join a record label and work her way through the ranks.  
The sun started to rise over the horizon before headlights appeared around the bend in the road behind her. Beca jumped to her feet and started waving her jacket over her head in an attempt to flag down the driver. Well, she did attempt to flag them down before she recognized the car as her father’s Mercedes. Afterwards, a stream of fuck, shit, and damn flew from the brunette’s mouth as she dove behind her car and hoped to hell and back that her father hadn’t seen her.

No such luck.

“Beca, what the hell were you thinking?” she heard her father yell as a car door slammed behind her.

“Hey, dad…” she responded awkwardly, “How was your morning?” Beca turned her head slightly to hide her face.

“I cancelled all of my morning lectures to chase your sorry ass from Georgia to middle-of-nowhere Virginia and you’re going to ask how my morning was?” 

She noticed his voice was more of a growl at this point. Rather than playing along with his line of questions, Beca chose to continue acting as if nothing happened. It was a bad move on her part. Her father decidedly lifted the small brunette by her waist and threw her over his shoulder and turned back toward his car.

“Dad what about my car?!” Beca started struggling against her father’s grip.

“You can pay to have it towed back to Georgia later today. For now, I’m taking you home and we are going to have a little talk about your so-called life choices,” he answered gruffly.

In Beca’s mind, the rest of the day didn’t exist. She didn’t want to process having to pay over $2000 to have her car towed back to her house in Brookhaven. She didn’t want to be present when her father sat her down and lectured her for what felt like every mistake she’d made since birth. At one point, she’s pretty sure her birth WAS one of the mistakes he was talking about. It ranged from getting caught kissing her best friend at a sleepover in 9th grade to, in his words, “joyriding like a lunatic at midnight in no man’s land without regard for personal safety” and nothing was left out in between.

She wanted to cry but set her face in a stone-cold glare and endured three hours of yelling and exasperated sighs without uttering so much as a sound.

“Well, if you don’t have anything to say to defend yourself, I’m going in to work to catch my last lecture for the day,” he stated and grabbed his suit jacket from where it lay across the dining room table, “You can go to your room and stay there until you decide to become an upstanding member of society. It’s too late for you to go in to school for the day.”

The door slamming as he left the house was the cue for tears to start streaming down the brunette’s face as she stood up and went to her room. But as far as Beca was concerned, none of that had ever happened. The only evidence that the events of the day had taken place were a nearly empty bank account and a pit in the girl’s stomach that formed as she realized her plan to go to LA was now impossible.

Sheila got home from work around five that evening. Beca knew it was her because of the clacking of high heels on the hardwood floor of the stairs. She closed her eyes and hoped the step-monster wasn’t coming up here with the intent of checking on her. Sadly, as it had already once that day, her hopes were diminished at the sound of her name being called.

“Beca, are you alright?” the girl was surprised at the genuine concern in her step mother’s voice.

The door to her room was opened slowly and near silently closed behind the older woman when she entered the room. Beca felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched slightly at the sudden touch. The hand pulled back for a second but then rested on the back of her head before she felt fingers running through her hair. Tears started flowing again but Beca was determined to stay in the little curled up ball on her bed that she’d been in since her father left that afternoon.

“Beca, I know you don’t particularly like me. That’s been obvious since the day he introduced us, but I want you to know that you can talk to me. You are allowed to be angry with him. I’m not too happy with him myself after his reaction to your decision yesterday. That wasn’t fair of him to erase that part of you. I support you and your decision,” Sheila kept her fingers moving through the brunette’s wavy locks but still didn’t get a response from the teenager.

Beca was biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood before she finally gave in and started sobbing. Sheila had never seen her step daughter so vulnerable. She pulled the bundle under the blankets into a loose hug and was surprised when shaky hands made their way around her waist and held on to her like her life depended on it. The brunette eventually started pulling herself together and retracted back into her little ball on the bed. It was as if nothing happened and, if anything, that was the scariest part to Sheila.

“What were you thinking when you ripped that poor girl a new one today?” Sheila’s voice was quivering with rage that night when Dr. Mitchell finally walked back through the front door.

“Beca has been trying to undermine everything I do and everything I want for her since she was able to think for herself. I am sick of her backwards attitude and refusal to make a good decision. I just don’t know what’s gotten in to her!” his voice was hushed but there was a sense of frustration behind every word.

“If case you haven’t noticed, Benjamin, I’ve been around for a lot of her life too.”

He stopped pacing the room and stared at his wife.

“We met while you were still married to her mother when she was 8, Ben. I’ve watched her grow up. I’ve seen what you call her “bad decisions” they have never seemed like anything more than decisions to me,” the older blonde put her foot down and stared down her nose at her husband.

“She is ruining her life, Sheila!”

“Is she ruining her life or is she ruining the image of her that you have in your head?” Sheila asked.

“She is going to college and getting a degree and that is final. I’m not going to have you making decisions for my daughter,” he stated but the second the words left his mouth, his eyes widened and he knew there was no going back from what he’s just insinuated.

Sheila turned on her heel and went upstairs to their bedroom, locking the door behind her. Ben knew she was pissed and decided against confronting her tonight. 

“The couch seems comfortable for the night,” he muttered.

Beca heard the entire conversation from her bedroom. The large house carried voices between floors easily. She wasn’t sure what to make of her step mother after tonight. Beca didn’t think it was a coincidence that every other time the subject was brought up thereafter, her stepmother wasn’t home. Beca knew her father was smart enough to pick and choose his battles. Unfortunately for her, she usually lost them. 

As the months went by, he faked an application in her name to Barden University, the school he’s taught at for years now. Unsurprisingly, his essays got her in with ease and he held the acceptance letter over his daughter’s head every time she tried fighting back against his plan for her to go to school. The feisty little brunette didn’t want to give in but, with exception of running away and living on the street, she didn’t see an alternative. Sheila gave her encouraging glances when the two were in the same room together. Not that it happened often.

Beca was embarrassed at how she reacted when Sheila was being nice to her that day, and the years of conditioning herself to avoid her step-mons—step mother, kept her from giving in any time soon.


	2. Welcome to Barden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of kind of proofread this a little bit but even grammarly misses some things sometimes. Let me know if there is anything I need to fix!   
> Also: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. Enjoy :)

Calling the cab was easy. Sheila was gone at a conference in Vegas and sitting in a car with her dad for any length of time sounded torturous. The brunette wasn’t surprised that the driver was confused that she was taking a cab to Barden. He didn’t ask any questions but Beca could tell by the looks he gave her that he had more than a few considering there were multiple cars in the driveway of the oversized house he pulled up to. Beca’s car had been sitting in the same place in the driveway since being towed back from Virginia almost a year before. She never put gas in it after the fact because there was nowhere to go except where her father chose anyhow. Sheila would occasionally take her to get takeout and for a girl’s night once Beca let some walls down. However, it was only when her father wasn’t home or when Sheila knew Beca’s presence at the house wouldn’t be missed.

Beca scowled out the window for the 45 minute drive to campus. She thanked the driver and adamantly carried her bags on her own. It wasn’t much really. It was only a suitcase and her mixing equipment anyway. After being ambushed by an orientation staff member and being serenaded by a strange boy in the back of a car, she wandered the residence buildings until finding Baker Hall. It probably would have been easier if she had paid attention when the wild-eyed blonde girl was giving her directions but whatever. She was disturbed by the guys rating female students using scorecards while sitting in lawn chairs just off the sidewalk and unconsciously bit down harder on the Barden University rape whistle she’d been given at some point by the blonde that gave her directions.

It only took an hour or so of unpacking to fully have her equipment set up in the room. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take much longer for her dad to show up and put a damper on her already bad day. There was knocking on Beca’s door followed by him making a wise crack about campus police and alcohol or something like that. She wasn’t listening.

Her roommate mentioned the activities fair and Beca saw her way out of that situation. She slid past her dad and went down to the quad to wander through the tents put up by student organizations. It only stung a little that her roommate that had said no more than a sentence in her general direction was interacting enthusiastically with others in the quad and Beca didn’t let it bother her. She couldn’t if she wanted to.

The brunette saw a sign in the distance that read “Barden DJs” and almost lost her resting bitch face in excitement. She finally made it to the table and saw the full sign and sighed. It read “Deaf Jews.” An overweight blonde with a faintly recognizable accent joined her at the table and made small talk with the moody brunette and it lifted her spirits more than she expected. The accent had to be British. Australian maybe? While pondering this, Beca stopped in her tracks.

That’s when she saw the redhead.

Beca could feel her eyes going wide and her mouth go dry. She hadn’t seen anyone that attractive in her entire life. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a little bit, but this redhead, clipboard in hand, was the definitely one of the cutest people she’d seen in a while. She shook her head a little bit and started looking in every direction except for the redhead in an attempt to act natural.

“What’re ya doing?” the overweight blonde asked.

“N—nothing!” Beca blurted out.

“Okay?” her accent made the word seem to be more drawn out that usual, “Can you sing?”

“I mean, I guess?” Beca answered in surprise. She sings quite a lot while making her mixes honestly. Over half of the songs saved on her laptop had her voice as the main vocalist.

“You should go over and talk to the Bellas. The redhead and the blonde over at that tent are looking for singers for their a cappella group,” the girl smiled, “They asked me to audition. Maybe they’ll ask you too?”

“O—Okay,” Beca stammered.

“Why are ya so nervous? They seem pretty nice to me. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” the blonde assured her.

“What was your name, by the way?” Beca was quick to change the subject.

“Fat Amy,” she smiles, “and you?”

“I’m Beca,” she didn’t even question the inclusion of fat in the girl’s introduction of herself. ‘A person has their reasons for doing things,’ Beca thought to herself.

“Nice to meet you, Beca,” Fat Amy responds, “Maybe I’ll see you at auditions?”

Beca’s eyes went wide again and she stuttered a quick maybe before taking off and attempting to act natural while moving closer and closer to the tent the redhead was standing. ‘Jesus, Beca, act cool. Don’t be so awkward,’ she kept thinking to herself as she deliberately stared in the opposite direction while walking past it.

“Hi! Any interest in joining our a cappella group?”

Beca’s heart leapt to her throat as she spun around and faced the table. The redhead was holding a flyer out to her so she took it before pretending to read it.

“Oh, right. This is, like, a thing now.”

The moment those words left her mouth, she knew she was digging herself into a hole.

‘Fuck, Becs, act natural,' her eyes swept side to side trying to think of what to do to save herself, 'Act cool. Don’t act too interested or she’ll know you’re definitely checking her ou—‘ her thoughts were interrupted as she realized she’d been staring into the girl’s eyes for far too long without answering whatever question she’d asked after Beca’s brain checked out of her skull.

The uptight looking (and sounding) blonde started talking now and that annoyed Beca more than it really should have. She snapped back calling a cappella lame and knew she’d regret saying it but didn’t care. She needed to get out of there. Her breathing was getting too fast and she didn’t want to embarrass herself any further in front of this girl that literally seemed to take her breath away.

"Sorry I don't even sing," Beca responded without thinking, "It was nice meeting you anyway." 

Beca walked away as quickly as she could and went back to her dorm to curl up in a ball under the blankets again. She was mentally kicking herself for letting her temper get the best of her once the blonde started talking. It wasn’t until later that afternoon that she got up again to go back to the activities fair. She took great care in not going back to the side where the Bella’s tent was pitched. A table with a hot guy sitting behind it labeled “Campus Radio Station” caught her eye though and she signed her name on the piece of paper labeled “Interns.” Only one other name was on the list, Jesse, and she hoped whoever it was wouldn’t cause more problems to add on to the many she’d run into that day. Eventually, she would learn that hoping for one outcome usually meant ending up with the opposite…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to let me know what you liked and what you didn't or what you'd like to see me do with this story :D


	3. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even pretend to proofread this and even grammarly misses some things sometimes. Let me know if there is anything I need to fix!   
> Also: Still don't own PP or any of the characters.

Beca slept through most of her classes in her first month at Barden. Emails from her advisor piled up in her inbox but she wouldn’t know. She’d never logged on to her student email. The mix she was working on at the time bounced around in her head all the time and she caught herself singing Titanium more than once in her dorm when her roommate wasn’t around. She wanted to get it perfect before singing it herself in the recording.

The brunette was sleeping through her philosophy class for the umpteenth time on a Monday morning (because who the hell gets up for class on a Monday?) when her dad came to pay her a visit in the dorm again. She woke with a start, her mix playing in the background while her father reamed her out again for not making good life decisions.

He was pleading with Beca to get involved on campus. She thinks it had something to do with it making the whole college experience better if you’re immersed in it. Only half listening, Beca had to pause for a second after he said something she never thought she’d hear him say.

“… Join one club on campus. And if, at the end of the year, you still don’t want to be here, you still want to go off to LA and be P. Diddy, well, then you can quit college. And I will help you move to LA.”

Beca didn’t believe him.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“Yes, seriously,” he replied quickly, his voice set.

He kept talking but at that point she was already imagining the move to LA. Her plan was back in motion and every bit of excitement she felt while coming up with it the first time began crawling back. She was going to be a music producer and a damn good one too.

Later that day, her head still in the clouds, she left her dorm to go take a shower. Titanium was flowing from her lips and nothing could break her mood. She found a solitary area in the shower room and stripped off her robe before turning on the hot water and letting the lyrics fly. She was really getting into the song as she started to wet her hair and rinse the sweat from her body.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) the high didn’t last super long.

“You can sing!” a familiar voice called out from behind the brunette’s naked body.

“Dude!!” Beca shouted and shut off the water while trying to close the curtain (to no avail) and reaching for her towel, “What the fuck?!”

Those were the only words she actually chose to say in this conversation however because the second she turned and saw who had spoken to her, her brain took a vacation. Chloe, the redhead from the a cappella group, was standing in front of her without a shred of clothing on.

Her pert breasts, nipples erect, seemed to be boring into Beca’s corneas and it took all of her power to turn away from them. The freckles on her face extended down past her neck for sure. Not to mention the well-groomed area a couple feet below that…

“How high does your belt go?” the redhead asked without hesitation.

“My what?!” Beca was still in shock, “Oh my god…”

“You have to audition for the Bellas,” she continued, the stress on the “have” was not entirely missed by the brunette.

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk,” Beca’s eyes wandered as she answered the insistent redhead. The other girl’s skin was flushed and it appeared she may be more than just excited about Beca’s singing. This thought almost made Beca’s eyes roll back in her head. She wanted to stop averting her eyes and take it all in and something about the redhead’s own wandering eyes told the brunette that she might not have a problem with that…

“Just consider it,” the girl said gently with a slight amount of pleading in her voice.

Suddenly self-conscious of her naked frame, the brunette grabbed at the curtain and wrapped it around her while the redhead kept trying to convince her to audition. While fumbling with the curtain, though, she dropped the shampoo bottle she’d been holding and had to bend over in front of Chloe to grab it.

“Oops!” the older girl laughed as she lightly brushed her hand against Beca’s ass. The brunette swore at herself.

“Seriously? I am nude,” Beca pleaded.

The redhead ignored her, “You were singing Titanium, right?”

Taken aback, Beca asked, “You know David Guetta?”

“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah,” Chloe answered matter-of-factly, “That song is my jam.”

The look in Chloe’s eyes suddenly changed into a predatory gaze as she looked up and down Beca’s naked back.

“My lady-jam,” the redhead said with a knowing head nod and a wink.

“That’s nice,” Beca answered quickly and pushed herself closer to the shower wall. She wished she could get out of that situation. Wait, did she want to leave? She chuckles nervously and turns her head to look at Chloe again.

“It is. That song really builds,” she winks again and Beca could almost swear that she’s being seductive.

“Gross…”

But Beca was thinking the opposite of gross. She was thinking about pinning the redhead to the wall and going at her. Or perhaps the other way around considering how bold the redhead was being. The brunette wanted to feel those plump, soft-looking, pink lips all over her body and hear the breathless moans she could elicit from the emboldened senior.

“Can you sing it for me?” Chloe asked eagerly.

“Dude, no. Get out!” Beca exclaimed suddenly. Her head (and other parts of her body) was shouting, ‘Dude, yes. Come here!’ though and she suddenly felt very warm in parts of her body that were not usually quite so warm.

“Not for that reason,” the redhead shook her head incredulously, “I’m not leaving here until you sing. So…”

Beca couldn’t help but feel her heart drop. The flirtation wasn’t real. Was it all just to hear her sing? She stared at the stained shower floor and sighed quietly.

Chloe sighed much louder and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling in impatience. This prompted Beca to slowly turn her body to face the redhead. She wouldn’t lift her eyes though. Beca felt humiliated in a way once she realized the other girl wasn’t actually attempting to lead her on. She crossed her arms and started to sing. What she wasn’t expecting was for her voice to be accompanied by a soft, angelic soprano tone. It was beautiful and raw all at once and Beca wanted to hang on to those harmonies as long as she could, drawing out each phrase. The arms covering her exposed chest dropped and the brunette got lost in the sky-blue eyes in front of her. Both girls never stopped smiling.

Once the last note finished echoing in the large room, a flush formed on both girls’ cheeks. Beca looked up awkwardly as she realized the nakedness again.

“Oh, sorry,” Chloe smiled, “I’m pretty confident about all this.”

Beca smiled in return and said, “You should be.”

Chloe reached back and handed Beca her towel. They stepped closer to each other, toes almost touching, before another voice snapped them out of their trance.

“You have a lovely voice,” a man’s voice said from behind Chloe.

“Thanks,” Beca lashed out harshly.

Beca heard the redhead whisper something like “Oh, Tom,” before hurrying the guy out of Beca’s stall.

As it did when the older girl shook her head about her intents earlier, Beca’s heart dropped. There was no way that Chloe could be interested in her. She must have come into the showers with this Tom guy. There goes her chance with the redhead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to let me know what you liked and what you didn't or what you'd like to see me do with this story :D


	4. Another Chance with the Redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't proofread (who's got time for that???) and grammarly misses some things sometimes. Let me know if there is anything I need to fix!  
> Also: Sadly, I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. Have fun with this one ;)

Beca started going to class. It was amazing how less boring college was once she got outside of the confines of the station and her dorm building. The quad had been her only break from the two prisons until she discovered another place to do her mixing and occasional studying. It was only by chance that she found the little nook behind the academic buildings. 

She thought she had seen her father cross the cobblestone area between the Literature/Language building and the Art building while leaving her class so promptly hid behind the closest wall. That wall separated the center of campus from the lake behind the art building. There was a bench overlooking the calm waters and it was the perfect place for Beca to set up shop between classes. She oftentimes didn’t return to her dorm until after her evening shift at the station after finding the hidden treasure.

Nobody ever bothered her at the little nook by the lake. It was far enough back from the water that the people walking the path around the lake would never notice the small brunette. Thankfully, the distance and a constant presence of headphones kept the young woman from noticing them either. 

A few days after the discovery, however, Beca learned that she may not be the only person to use that bench on the overlook.

“What the hell…” Beca whispered to herself as she walked up to her place after another boring philosophy lecture. There was a flyer taped to the wall beside the bench. 

The bold title at the top of the page read, “Barden Bellas Auditions Tonight in Monroe Theater.”

Despite herself, Beca grew a little worried. She couldn’t deny that she was slightly, possibly, maybe considering auditioning if only to see the gorgeous redhead up close again. Her eyes frantically searched for the date on the flyer in the hope that she hadn’t missed it…

She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt a nervous sweat starting on her brow and palms before answering herself aloud, “Fuck, it’s tonight at 7.”

Flipping her phone open and reading the time only made the girl’s panic grow inside her chest. She had barely an hour before the auditions started and she had no idea what to sing. Beca crumpled the paper into her hoodie pocket and grabbed her laptop bag from where she had set it on the bench. She was going to audition for the Barden Bellas.

The faint sound of singing echoed off the walls in the narrow hallway behind the theater. Beca had barely managed to find the place and the only open door was propped with what looked like an old stack of sheet music.

Must be the right place, Beca thought to herself. As she moved further down the hallway, she could hear the distinct melody of Since U Been Gone being sung by a variety of voices. Rather than join the others in the green room behind the stage, the brunette hunkered in the hallway out of sight. If she wanted to make a run for it, she didn’t want anyone to witness her doing so.

Before she turned tail, she heard a familiar singing voice and froze. The annoying guy from the radio station was here auditioning too. She’d had a couple of run ins with the goofball at work already. He kept being playful and attempting to get her number but the puppy dog eyes only got him so far. His name was Jesse, she thought, right? Beca wasn’t always listening when the boy spoke. One can only take so much shit for not liking movies and not wanting to hang out beyond the walls of the dingy station…

While lost in her head mulling through her interactions with the Jesse kid, the last person trickled out of the greenroom onto the stage. With a start, Beca moved closer to the door. She had already waited this long so there was no way she would miss her chance. The brunette heard male and female voices critiquing the last person to and it suddenly clicked. ALL of the a cappella groups were auditioning tonight… What if Chloe wasn’t among the judges?

She heard the voices grow louder after the last person left the stage and seized her opportunity. Quietly tiptoeing onto the edge of the stage, she peered around the corner for the redhead. Who was sitting dead center of the front row.

“Hey wait there’s one more!” Chloe said excitedly as she noticed Beca standing awkwardly half off stage.

“I didn’t know we had to prepare that song…” Beca’s voice diminished with each syllable. Every other person had sung a part of the song she heard in the hallway earlier. Head high in an attempt to not seem embarrassed, the brunette felt her knees start to shake.

“That’s okay,” Chloe smiled brightly at her, weakening her knees further, “You can sing whatever you want.”

Beca slowly walked towards the front of the stage and motioned toward the bright yellow cup Chloe had sitting in front of her

“May I?” she said in a voice barely more audible than a whisper.

“Of course,” Chloe responded with a wink.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she knew she couldn’t stay standing any longer. She sank to her knees at the front of the stage and emptied the cup of its pens. Her fingers gripped the cup as her mind raced back in time to a familiar little game her mother once played with her using cups at the dinner table.

Beca started the rhythm and then muscle memory took over for her. She thought frantically to come up with a song that would match the rhythm she played with the cup and then…

Chloe’s jaw was almost on the floor when Beca began singing. Her voice in the shower had sounded incredible but the stage gave the girl’s already immaculate voice another boost with its superb acoustics. She sure as hell better have this girl in a Bella uniform by the week’s end.

‘Or out of it,’ the redhead’s mind wandered and a smirk formed on the plump pink lips that Beca’s eyes had been glued to from the moment she stepped on stage.

Beca noticed the demeanor change in the girl as she continued singing and a not-so-unpleasant rush of warmth flooded through her body. She slammed the cup down on the wooden floor and starred at the redhead while a smile formed on her face.

It wasn’t until the blonde cleared her throat and told Beca that she was free to go did the two girls’ eyes unglue themselves from each other’s faces.

She clambered up from her kneeling position and handed the cup back to Chloe. Unless her eyes were deceiving her, the redhead’s bright blue irises dipped down to look at her cleavage when the brunette was bent over. A blush quickly covered every exposed inch of Beca’s pale skin as she rocketed out of the theater in record time.

Chloe watched the skinny jean clad ass all the way out the door. Her friend and fellow Bella, Aubrey, smacked the redhead in the shoulder with the back of her hand.

“What the hell was that all about?” Aubrey whispered urgently at the redhead.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Bree,” Chloe said as she stared out the door in a daze.

“Stop staring at the alternative mess like you want to rip her clothes off! It’s not like we’d ever let someone like this into the Bellas with all of those ear monstrosities,” Aubrey smacked her friend’s shoulder again.

“Hey! Bree, you know as well as I do that we need all the people we can get. You said bikini ready bodies, right?” Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe continued, “I think Beca definitely fits the bill for that.”

“God you’re acting like a horny teenager…” Aubrey said with a slight hint of disgust in her voice.

This time Chloe flushed a little bit, “Let’s just get started with placing the girls that auditioned… We only have until 11 to initiate the girls anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to let me know what you liked and what you didn't or what you'd like to see me do with this story :D


	5. Hood Night Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ran a little long but I'm sure you guys don't mind. I still don't grammar-check and I still don't own PP or any of its characters, but hey I think this one will be fun for you guys :P

“Don’t you think she’d make a great alto?” Chloe leaned on her friend’s arm with a distant look in her eyes, “Her voice is so clear and it’s… it’s so resonant in the lower range!”

“Well, yeah, I guess so,” Aubrey scoffed, “I still don’t think she’s fit to be a Bella.”

“I wonder what her moans sound like…” Chloe trailed off.

Aubrey smacked the redhead’s arm and gave her a grumpy look.

“That is the last mental image I would ever want concerning that alt girl with the ear monstrosities,” the blonde growled.

“But Aubrey, she’s so frickin cute!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Cute… right. That’s not the word I would use,” the blonde answered offhandedly as she sorted through the other girls’ papers, “I think Cynthia Rose would make a good alto, and so would Am—um, Fat Amy.”

“And her boobs, Aubrey,” Chloe pretended to faint, “For such a small person she really has a great set of…”

“Chloe! Knock it off or else. I’m done with hearing about your toner for the alt girl,” Aubrey rolled her eyes and finished stacking up the papers in order of each person’s residence hall.

“But, Breeee,” Chloe whined, “I just need to get her number or something!”

The blonde crumpled a paper from the stack and threw it at her friend, nailing her between the eyes.

“There. That application has her phone number, home address and her room number in Baker Hall. Satisfied?” Aubrey stood up from the table and tucked the rest of the papers in her purse, “I’m going to go round up the new recruits. You can get the…alt girl… once we gather the rest of them. I don’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing I came to her dorm building just to put a hood over her head and lead her to the house.”

Grinning like a fool, the redhead gently smoothed out the crinkles in the paper and read the young woman’s info like it was the juiciest piece of gossip on campus. God, she couldn’t wait to see the smoky-eyed, sexy brunette at hood night.

It didn’t take too long for the Bellas to gather everyone into the house’s basement. They split up to grab the last two girls from their dorms. Aubrey would go get Stacey from the on-campus apartments and Chloe was to grab Beca from Baker hall room 124.

The redhead was practically glowing with confidence as she climbed the stairs to Beca’s hall. She crept quietly in the dark hallway and hoped she wouldn’t wake anyone up at such a late hour. It was already after midnight… way later than the two older Bellas had hoped to be starting the brief ceremony. Hood night would definitely be well underway by the time the ragtag group of girls would be initiated.

‘122, 123…’ Chloe froze outside of Beca’s doorway. She silently pressed an ear to the door and didn’t hear anything. She knocked lightly a couple of times but didn’t get an answer. The hallway was empty so Chloe took that chance to try opening the door. Surprisingly, she found it unlocked.

A loud creak echoed through the near empty dorm room and through the pitch black hallway. The brunette was curled up in bed with headphones covering her ears.

‘It’s no wonder she didn’t hear me…’ Chloe thought to herself.

She gently shook the brunette’s shoulder and found the small girl to be asleep. The older girl kneeled on the edge of the as slowly as she could and shook the girl’s shoulder again. This action solicited a tiny groan from the back of the brunette’s throat.

Chloe removed the large headphones from Beca’s head as easily as she could and ran her fingers through the younger girl’s hair.

“Hey, Beca? It’s Chlo. It’s time to wake up for initiation,” Chloe reveled in the softness of the girl’s hair and had to stop to control how much she was smiling at the sleeping figure. She shook her shoulder again and Beca rolled over suddenly. The small hands at the end of the girl’s impossibly skinny arms gripped onto the older girl’s thigh and pulled it closer to her without warning.

Chloe gasped and shot out her hands to catch her fall, narrowly avoiding the brunette's body when she hit the mattress. The sudden shaking of the bed ripped the small girl from her slumber. Her eyes shot open to see the redhead leaning over her, arms on either side of her head with her flaming hair framing her face.

“Ahh!” Beca squeaked and tried to pull the blankets over her blushing face.

“I’m so sorry,” Chloe quickly jumped up and offered her hand to help Beca out of bed, “I wasn’t intending to lean over you like that.”

“It’s fine,” Beca took in a deep breath to slow her heart rate at least a little bit.

“I didn’t mind it though,” Chloe winked and pulled the brunette to her feet and towards the door, “Come on it's time to go. It’s hood night!”

Beca was reeling after what had just happened. The redhead was leaning over her as she woke up. It was almost like a dream. A really naughty dream that she wished she’d been having…

“Wait, where are we going?” the brunette asked, “What the hell is hood night?”

“You’ll see,” Chloe shoved her into the back seat of the car and pulled a velvet bag over her head.

“See what?!” the younger girl squealed in surprise, “I can’t see shit.”

“Oh shut it, Tiny, you’re not the only one with a hood on their head. You signed up for this,” Another voice suddenly spoke up from the far back of the car.

“Hey, Stacie,” Chloe acknowledged the other girl, “Be nice to the shorty.”

“Why are we suddenly making fun of my height?” Beca scowled despite knowing the others couldn’t see her face.

“Because you’re inexplicably short, Shorty,” Aubrey’s voice added from the driver’s seat.

The car suddenly lurched forward and Beca fumbled for a seat belt before resigning to hold onto the edge of the seat and pray for dear life. It wasn’t a long drive but it felt like ages without being able to see where they were going. Unbeknownst to her, the redhead kept stealing glances at her slightly exposed chest and long, bare legs by turning in her seat as they rounded corners. Damn, she thought the small brunette was hot…

Once they reached the destination, Aubrey grabbed Stacie from the far back while Chloe grabbed Beca out of the side door. The Bellas walked the two up to the house and lined them up with the other girls in the small rehearsal space before standing in front of them and waiting for the room to settle.

The redhead and the blonde locked eyes, nodded at each other, and walked quickly behind each of the girls in the line, announcing their names and voice part in turn.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Beca until the ceremonial goblet was passed around.

“..blood of the girls that came before you,” Aubrey finished saying as Beca raised the rim of the cup to her lips.

“Ew, gross,” Beca pulled a face and wrenched the cup away from her face.

Chloe winked at her and assured it was only wine so for some reason, the brunette took a much larger gulp than anticipated. She gagged slightly as she passed the goblet along and noticed a giggle escape the redhead’s mouth.

‘Goddammit, Beca, why do you have to be so awkward…’ she thought to herself as she blushed and averted her eyes.

The party afterward couldn’t have come soon enough. Even the atmosphere surrounding the amphitheater was cacophonous once the bass and party noise got going. Of course, they were very late compared to the rest of the partiers which only meant there would be plenty of shots taken to bring them up to the level of drunkenness that these kinds of parties required.

Chloe immediately ran to the table where shots were being handed out like candy on Halloween, but Beca hung back. She was never much of a partier in high school and still didn’t see the appeal of being drunk and obscene in the presence of over a hundred people. From her vantage point at the top of the amphitheater, she could see her new Bella sisters mingling in the crowd of Treblemakers, High Notes, and BU Harmonics alike. Stacie was getting a lot of attention from the Treblemakers. That girl is half boobs, half legs, and all gorgeous in Beca’s opinion. Even though the tall singer called her vagina a “he” and a “hunter,” the brunette could see that it she had the pick of anyone she could ever want to sleep with.

In Beca’s case, she was short, kind of scrawny, dressed in too much black for more guys (or girls even) to notice. Except her coworker at the station… She could see him stumbling up the stairs in her direction and hoped more than anything that he was leaving and not coming up here to pay her a visit.

Again, her hopes failed her.

“Beca!! Be-CAWW!!” The boy’s drunken voice rang out in the amphitheater.

“Fuck…” Beca sighed.

“Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?” He asks with a goofy grin on his face.

“No…” Beca responds dryly.

“You’re one of those a cappella girls, I’m one of those a cappella boys, and we’re gonna have a-ca-children. It’s inevitable,” Jesse continues talking

“You’re really drunk right now. I don’t think you’re gonna remember any of this,” Beca gently pushes at his shoulder to get him to leave.

“No. I’m not drunk at all, you’re just blurry,” he laughs and moves closer to her, stumbling.

“You okay? Yeah?” the small brunette asks concerned as he stumbles more.

“Yeah,” he grins even more if that’s possible. 

“You almost fell over?” She adds, “Can you pass a sobriety test right now?”

“Yep,” he giggles to himself, his eyes locked on her chest.

Beca, attempting to ignore his gawking, asked, “Can you stand up straight?”

She shoves him gently again.

“See how I come right back? And I come right back,” his eyes slowly move back up to her face as he wobbles back and forth.

“Right...” Beca sighed, “Wow.”

“Can I get you a drink?” He asks excitedly.

“Sounds great,” she’d already begun to tune him out as he turned to leave.

“I’m gonna go get you a drink,” he said as he started down the amphitheater stairs. 

“Go for it,” and she meant it because at this point, she felt like she needed to be drunk to enjoy any of the rest of the party.

“I think you need to get on this level!” He shouted over his shoulder. 

“Please be careful...” Beca whispered under her breath.

As she watched over the excited, drunk puppy of a boy, a mass of red suddenly blocked her view.

“Hi,” Chloe said breathlessly within inches of Beca’s face.

The brunette’s eyes went wide again and she felt her stomach start to twist and turn in knots and a now familiar warmth start growing below the belt.

“I’m so glad that I met you,” she moved impossibly closer to the brunette’s face and their noses touched, “I think that we’re going to be really best friends.”

“Yeah. Well,” the younger girl paused before answering, “you saw me naked, so…”

The redhead tilted her head and leaned even closer to the smaller girl until their lips barely brushed. Chloe giggled excitedly and handed Beca the cup she’d set down next to her before grabbing the other girl’s hands moments before.

“I brought this for you,” Chloe’s eyes sparkled as she looked into Beca’s, “I saw you hadn’t had anything to drink yet so I thought I’d share what I’m drinking.”

The smell of alcohol on the redhead’s breathe suddenly became more noticeable and turned into a drug that drew the younger Bella in. She sipped from the cup Chloe had handed her and gagged slightly. She could definitely see why the redhead was already this tipsy. She could taste the vodka for sure as well as an aftertaste of what she assumed was rum. Typical college party were all of the drinks are just whatever the students throw together from what they have in their cupboards…

“Thanks,” Beca responded with her eyes locked on the sky blues in front of her.

She would’ve had to look up slightly but Chloe was standing a row below her, making the brunette a little bit taller than the normally towering redhead. It made her feel a little better about her height and deep down, she thought that the older girl might’ve done that on purpose.

“Alright, I’m going to go get another drink,” Chloe giggled again, “This ginger needs her jiggle juice.”

The redhead grabbed Beca’s hands again but this time when she pulled away, she left a slip of paper in the brunette’s hand.

“See you later?” the flirty older Bella asked.

“Make good choices,” Beca gulped and fingered at the paper in her palm.

After the redhead disappeared into the crowd again, Beca got the courage to read what was written on it for her.

‘2421 Barden Drive (Bella House), key under front mat, last room on the left up the stairs  
Chloe Beale: 866-740-4531’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to let me know what you liked and what you didn't or what you'd like to see me do with this story :D


	6. Beca is a Pussy (Eater?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there is anything I need to fix! (Unless it's a cliffhanger, because, as you can tell, I love those.)  
> Also: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

 

 _‘Shit,’_ Beca’s hand rose to her mouth as her jaw dropped and she spoke aloud, “Shit, shit, shit.”

An odd warmth spread through her lower abdomen that she couldn’t attribute to the small amount of alcohol she’d sipped at a few moments earlier. The brunette leaned against the row of seats in front of her and attempted to pick out the red head’s locks in the crowd below on the amphitheater’s stage.

Beca gave up quickly and downed the rest of the shitty drink Chloe had given her. She spotted Fat Amy standing in another row of seats and started walking towards her. As tiny as she was, she could already start to feel the booze affecting her coordination. It was weird to her to have to concentrate on each individual movement. 

 _‘God, this is why I didn’t drink in high school,’_ she thought to herself.

That was a lie though. She didn’t drink in high school because she was never interested in going to house parties with her classmates. Getting drunk with these Bellas seemed, at the very least, interesting. With Chloe, though, it sounded downright hot.

“Hey there, Beca,” her Australian friend slurred, “Finally getting tipsy, are ya?”

“Hell, yeah,” she could feel her speech starting to slur as well. The warmth in her stomach started spreading to her limbs. She could easily ignore the annoyance of moving now that she’d stopped. Beca laughed to herself, _‘That made too much sense.’_

“I never pictured you as a giggly drunk,” Amy shoved the brunette’s shoulder lightly as she spoke, and she toppled over easily into the seat next to her.

“Dammit, Amy,” She snapped, still laughing.

Amy handed her another cup of something that smelled a lot like what Chloe handed her earlier.

 _‘God, why do I want to keep drinking this,’_ Beca thinks to herself before taking a larger than plausible gulp of the slightly burning liquid, _‘At least I can barely taste it now.’_

“Why are ya still on the ground, short stuff?” Amy giggled and reached down towards Beca, “whoopsie!”

“Argh! Amy get off of me!” the brunette yells as the blonde tumbled forward on top of her.

“Hey, it’s not my fault the ground started moving!” She yelled back and struggled to roll to her feet.

“That technically would be your fault. Seriously, what the fuck?!” Beca pushed her off with a massive shove. Feeling amazingly more sober (and wet from the alcohol that spilled onto her shirt), Beca helped Amy to her feet and pulled out her phone to call a cab.

“I think I’m going to head out, Amy,” the brunette says as she waves towards her new Australian friend.

“Sorry, mate,” Amy yells back to her, “You should stay and have more fun! I ain’t leaving until this party is over.”

Beca thought it over. She didn’t want to miss out but her stomach was starting to feel twisty with the mixture of alcohols. The note Chloe gave her weighed heavy in her jacket pocket. She turned her head back towards the crowd and faintly saw the redhead sitting on the edge of the stage. Beca downed the rest of her drink that hadn’t spilled down her shirt and headed towards Chloe.

 _‘Nope. Shit wait,’_ Beca thought to herself, _‘She probably didn’t mean this right? She’s just drunk. There’s no way the gorgeous redhead would want to fuck me.’_

The young woman continued to think over her options until the redhead disappeared again from view. She definitely didn’t notice right away and when she looked around for the red locks, they were no where in sight again. Beca sighed internally and she felt the next wave of warmth flow through her stomach.

“God, I hope I’m not going to be sick,” she says aloud.

Pulling her phone out again, she calls a cab for real this time. She needed to go to bed and forget about the redhead and whatever mind games were going on. Also, the alcohol. She hard core needed to sleep off the alcohol.

 

Safely at home in her dorm, the brunette’s indecision was worse than ever.

 _‘She was definitely flirting with me tonight. Even at hood night, she was winking and giving me side glances. Hell, she was leaning over me in this freaking bed less than four hours ago just to wake me up! No one straight does that… do they? How would you know, Becs?! You’re not straight!’_ The fighting inside her head continue.

“I’m going to bed now,” Kimmy Jin spoke quietly from the other side of the room before shutting off the light and leaving Beca to think in the dark.

 _‘Could she have really wanted me to go to her room tonight? Argh!’_ Beca was tossing and turning at this point. All she wanted was to go over there. What if she didn’t actually mean it though? What if it was a prank? Can they haze in a cappella?

“What?” Kimmy Jin asked.

“Did I just say something out loud?” Beca’s face grew warm and she knew her cheeks were pink despite the dark.

“What is a cappella? And why are you hazing it?” her roommate asked, bewildered.

Beca sighed in relief, “It’s nothing. I’m going out.”

She went to roll out of bed and crashed unceremoniously to the floor. Pulling herself to her feet, she grabbed the piece of paper out of her pocket.

“Are you still drunk?” Kimmy shouted from her bed, “Crazy white girl.”

But Beca was already in the hallway and heading for the exit.

Her mind raced the entire way to the srat houses on Barden Drive. Then again, when had it stopped since that drop dead gorgeous redhead had stepped into her life? The buzz from the alcohol was still noticeable when she tried moving too quickly. Her stomach was fluttering with nerves and her head felt super floaty.

 _‘I don’t even know how to fuck girls. What if I embarrass myself? Argh! What if she fucks me and I do something weird? Did I shave yesterday?’_ the brunette’s mind was abuzz with every possible mishap that could ever happen, _‘What can go wrong, will go wrong, right?’_

And before she knew it, she was at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't hate me yet, comment to let me know what you liked, what you didn't, and what you'd like to see me do with this story :D   
> Actually, comment even if you do so you can get what you want out of this story too :P


	7. Beca Gives No Fucks (But Chloe Sure Does)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I uploading at 4 in the morning rather than finishing my essay due in 4 hours? Absolutely.  
> If you were looking for smut, congrats! You found it. (If you're not into it, skip this chapter and you'll find some fluff.)

"Holy fucking shit," Beca thought as she stared at the number on the door. 2421 stood out against the walnut and bored its way into the brunette's eyes.

"Holy, shit. I am actually standing right here," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Without knocking, she let herself into the empty house. Chloe and Aubrey seemed to still be out for the night but Beca continued inside anyway. She quietly closed the door behind her and headed straight for the stairs in the entryway.

"Holy fuck," escaped her lips as she tiptoed up the steps, keeping an ear out for a sign that she wasn't alone. There was a slight sound coming from the other end of the hall at the top of the stairs. Growing bolder, the brunette walked straight down the hall without attempting to muffle her footsteps on the hardwood floors. She reached out and touched the doorknob to the last door on the left of the hall, Chloe's room, and took a deep breath.

Upon opening the door, Beca was disappointed. There was music playing from the radio on the vanity under the window, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. The saddened young woman sat on the edge of Chloe's bed and sulked while listening to the remixes flowing over the airways.

"Wait..." Beca thought to herself, "This is my music."

She stared at the radio, bewildered, "Chloe listens to my remixes at night?"

Distracted by this new discovery, she didn't notice when the redhead suddenly appears in the doorway with a predatory gaze in her eyes. Chloe stood there watching the brunette stare at the radio for quite some time before Beca finally lifted her gaze and locked eyes with the woman looking at her. Beca was on her feet and in two strides bridged the gap between them. Chloe immediately pressed a hand to the back of her head and pulled her face within inches of hers. Beca was glad that she wore her taller boots because the extra inch or two helped bring her to eye level with the taller woman.

“How long have you been waiting for me?” Chloe asked with a hint of a growl in her tone.

“Not too long,” Beca gasped as her lips brushed against the redhead’s, “I actually just got here.”

“Good,” Chloe quickly grasped the brunette’s wavy locks and pulled her into a fiery kiss.

‘Holy . . .’ Beca’s thought started but was quickly extinguished as lips met and a wet, hot tongue found its way into her mouth.

The redhead ground her hips on Beca’s and pressed her hard into the door frame, fingers still entangled in her hair. Beca’s hands were awkwardly at her side until Chloe gently nudged them onto her hips. She hadn’t kissed someone since freshman year of high school and it was fairly obvious to the redhead that she wasn’t quite sure what to do. Chloe didn’t mind though. She rather enjoyed coaxing this shy girl out of her shell.

“Hey,” Chloe pulled back and whispered in Beca’s ear, “Let’s move to the bed, okay?”

Beca slowly nodded in response. Her underwear was uncomfortably wet from all the grinding the older Bella was doing on her. Chloe’s fingers entwined with Beca’s and she pulled her towards the fluffy mattress in the corner of the room. There were so many pillows that Beca could almost get lost in them and she couldn’t help but think that it was so… Chloe.

The door was closed and locked behind them before the brunette was thrown onto the bed closely followed by a still tipsy redhead. Beca was soon straddled and pinned down, not that she minded that.

“Wow, you’re so fucking hot,” Chloe whispered as she drank in the small woman beneath her.

Beca blushed a furious red. She didn’t think she’d ever heard the older woman swear like that and especially not in this context. Her hands rested on Chloe’s hips as she felt her own rise up against the girl on top of her.

“Look who’s talking,” the brunette whispered back. She was embarrassed by her own body’s reactions and the breathiness of her tone towards the redhead. ‘God, why am I like this?’ she thought to herself as her hips rolled upwards again at the touch of Chloe’s lips on her neck. Clothes had long since been abandoned with articles of clothing littering the floor. Pink lipstick was smeared along Beca’s jawline as Chloe devoured the tiny person beneath her, and there were absolutely no fucks given by either party.

Well, there was about to be at least one fuck in that room.

“Fuck,” Beca moaned as Chloe’s hand cupped her breast. She squirmed under the slender fingers that worked their way lower and lower down the smaller girl’s abdomen. Said fingers found their way to a neatly trimmed patch of curls at the apex of Beca’s thighs and paused.

“Is this okay?” The redhead slurred her words slightly. Beca was currently overwhelmed and therefore answered in the form of a rough kiss on the girl’s lips. She nodded her head as she leaned back down onto the bed, but Beca couldn’t help but think about the fact the older Bella above her, clearly drunk, had the consideration to ask for consent and was again washed over with the ‘that’s so…Chloe’ thought.

She almost didn’t notice Chloe’s fingers dip lower and press into her soaking wet slit. Almost is the key word though because the second it registered, the brunette’s back arched and a moan escaped her lips.

“Fuck, Chlo…” Beca whimpered.

“That’s what I’m doing, short stuff,” Chloe winked and rubbed two fingers in a circular motion over Beca’s clit. That did just the trick and a longer, drawn out moan was elicited from her throat.

The redhead had a devilish smirk on her face as she eventually pushed two fingers inside the younger Bella’s sopping entrance while leaving lipstick marks along the prominent hip bones in front of her. Beca practically groaned from the sudden feeling of pleasure at having her cunt penetrated for the first time in a very, very long time. In the brunette’s head, all she was thinking was how could she have gone so long without being fucked like this.

“Such a loud little Bella, aren’t you,” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear as she shifted her position to fully hover over the small, quivering frame below her, “Let’s see what your vocal chords can really do.”

That was the last thing Beca heard before a third finger was added to her already stretched entrance and a steady, rough thrusting was introduced by the older Bella.

“Oh fuck!” Beca shouted and moaned louder, almost screaming with each expel of breath. Chloe reveled in this and picked up her pace, kissing the girl’s neck in a painstakingly slow motion to contrast the speed of her fingers inside the brunette. The overwhelming number of sensations quickly took its toll on Beca and she was quickly becoming unraveled.

A few strategic nibbles on Beca’s earlobe caused her moaning to jump an octave up and nearly bring her to climax. However, as if to torture the girl, Chloe slowed her ministrations. Instead she kissed her way down the brunette’s body until her lips reached that patch of curly hair. She made sure to lock eyes with Beca before leaning in and licking up the length of her slit.

Beca had never felt so much pleasure in her life than she did when Chloe’s tongue began lapping at her clit and she started humming into her pussy. The warm wetness and the vibrations of the humming were what finally pushed her over the edge.

The younger Bella came with a scream that echoed throughout the house. Her thighs continued trembling even after Chloe had licked away all the cum dripping from her dripping cunt and she gladly settled into the redhead’s arms. It was amazing to her how exhausted she could feel after sex and it took every ounce of energy to keep from falling asleep then and there. Chloe kissed her forehead then leaned in to kiss her lips, allowing Beca to taste herself.

“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca whispered with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

“Was that satisfactory for you?” Chloe laughed and winked. She caressed the girl’s body beside her and rested her hand over Beca’s until she got the hint and intertwined their fingers.

“Just you wait until I’m not so exhausted from the workout you just gave me,” Beca jokingly threated as the two dozed off in each other’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment suggesting what you would like to see as the story unravels. Also, please correct my grammar... I suck at that sometimes and really do enjoy receiving comments that help me fix that.


	8. The Fluff is Real (Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Gotcha. Hope ya like it!

Beca woke with a start with her face pressed against something... fuzzy. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the headache of a lifetime split her skull.

"Argh!" she yelped in pain and held her face in her hands, rolling on the carpet like an injured animal. Something moved across the room from her and it felt like someone had turned to watch her misery.

"Finally sleep off your alcohol?" the familiar voice of her roommate struck her eardrums sharply, "Crazy white bitch." The second half of the statement was muttered but Beca's suddenly sensitive hearing picked up on it.

She slowly opened her eyes again to find the lights turned off and a yellow cup full of water sitting next to her huddled frame. Chloe.

"Don't think I was being nice. A redhead came by early this morning and left that for you. I assume she was also at that party last night?" her roommate scoffed, "She smelled horribly of Vodka and had lipstick still smeared on her face."

 _Did I dream that?_ Beca's thoughts returned to her. A wet feeling below the belt pretty much confirmed that, or else she must've pissed herself while in her alcohol-induced slumber... There's no way she could have dreamt  _all_ of it though. The brunette stumbled to her feet and began searching for the note Chloe had given her last night. That part couldn't have been a dream. She was coherent-ish for that bit. Her mind continued wandering back to the kissing and the fucking and Chloe being Chloe by humming Titanium into her pussy. It was almost embarrassing for that to have only been a dream, a very sopping wet one, nonetheless.

"What happened?" Beca whispered hoarsely, feeling the after effects of stomach acid in her throat. _Did I throw up?_

"You stumbled in smelling of alcohol and vomit, talked to yourself a little bit about Chloe, then groaned and moaned on the floor after you fell off your bed for about an hour. I turned you on your side, and you passed out," Kimmy Jin answered in a flat, unfeeling tone.

Beca almost felt touched that she'd turned her on her side but realized that it was better that than deal with a dead roommate...

"I never left after I got back last night?" she asked incredulously. _How could that have possibly been a dream?_

"You couldn't have even if you tried."

_Well, fuck._

All Beca could think was that this was super awkward and that she was pretty sure she would never be able to look at Chloe ever again without turning as red as that hair the brunette loved so much. Beca was the Queen of Awks anyhow, but this hit a new level. She silently pleaded with all the Gods that she hadn't moaned or talked in her sleep last night... Her fingers were still searching every pocket of every jacket and every inch of her bedspread for the note that she hoped was real. Real or not though, she would have to put that off. Her phone alarm went off reminding her of the Bella's practice starting in 10 minutes. She downed the water sitting on the floor, changed as fast as she could, and threw the yellow cup into her bag before heading out the door in a dead sprint towards the old gym.

 

* * *

Chloe was sitting alone in the middle of the gym when Beca ran breathlessly through the double doors. The set was up and the music was ready and out, but there was no sign of the other Bellas. The redness began rising to her face and the brunette started breathing deeply, willing the blushing to go away before the redhead turned to look at her. The heat emanating from her face told her this was unsuccessful, sadly.

"Hi, Beca," her cheery voice echoed in the empty gym. That easygoing, gorgeous smile lit the room and Beca felt her knees start to go weak.

"Uh, hey," she answered, "Where... Where is everyone?"

"You're here kind of early, Becs," the redhead giggled, "The rehearsal starts at 1, not noon. I figured you were here to make up for not showing up last night."

The wink that accompanied that last comment melted Beca into the tiny puddle of alcohol and teen angst that she was as of this morning.

"Although, I didn't expect you to come at all today after seeing you on the floor this morning," she giggled again, "I think you might have overestimated what your tiny body can handle, short stuff."

"I'm not that short!" Beca huffed, "I don't remember being that sloshed last night... I felt fairly sober after Amy fell on me."

"Oh, sweet little freshie," the sweetness combined with a hint of condescending was intoxicating to the tiny brunette, "Everyone likes to think that they feel sober when they're drunk."

Another wink at the end of her statement was just the right amount to buckle the younger girl's knees and send her to the floor.

"Beca!" Chloe gasped and ran over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes I'm okay," she mumbled, "Just falling for you..."

"What?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything. Just hungover as hell and light-headed," she backtracked quickly. A bit of panic rose in her voice at the way Chloe seemed to read her.

"Okayyy," She winked again, "but as I was saying, you probably were so drunk that you convinced yourself you were getting soberer. How did you get back last night?"

"Judging from my loss of memory, I'm debating whether I actually took a cab or not at this point," Beca laughed nervously, "I do think I took a cab though."

"Alright, drunky,"  Chloe giggled again.

 _What is with this girl the giggling and the winking??_ Beca thought exasperatedly. _This is too much after last night._

Her thoughts quickly turned to what Chloe had said earlier. What had she meant when she said that it was to make up for not showing up?

"Oh my God," Beca nearly fainted.

"What?" Chloe asked with concern, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! I just," she paused, "I just remembered something is all."

"Forget your laundry in the dryer, did you?" She smirked, clearly enjoying the reactions she was getting out of the brunette.

"Yeah, something like that," Beca answered quietly.

 _What did you just miss out on, Mitchell?_ She silently asked herself and facepalmed as the rest of the Bellas started making their way in the gym. _What did you just miss?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you liked and what you didn't or what you'd like to see me do with this story :D


End file.
